Anonymous
by shadow1293
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE! SEQUEL OUT SOON! When Hollywood’s newest “It” girl Kagome Higurashi, stares in a music video for an upincoming band, will sparks fly between her and a certain golden eyed singer, or will she fall flat…literally
1. MsHigurashi

**XXXXXChapter1XXXXX**

_Ms_****_Higurashi_

Title: Anonymous

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi, so we all know I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: InuKag When Hollywood's newest "It" girl Kagome Higurashi, stares in a music video for an up-in-coming band, will sparks fly between her and a certain golden eyed singer, or will she fall flat…literally

Author: me! (Isn't it obvious)

Rating: T for now, but it might change if I add lemons

She nervously looked into his dark, chestnut eyes as he wrapped his hands gracefully around her tiny waist. He carefully backed her into the locker behind them, not letting her escape his strong grip. He came in close as their foreheads touched; she could practically smell the burning desire radiating off his body. He leaned in and slowly touched the tips of his lips to hers.

_'Oh my god he's actually doing it. He's kissing me! I can't believe Orlando Bloom is kissing me! AGAIN!!!'_

A smile instantly grew across her lips as he started to release his lips onto hers. Kagome chuckled between kissed, which soon grabbed the intention of Orlando. He happily laughed along with her as they continued kissing.

"CUT!" screamed the Anthony, the director. He rubbed his head with anxiety. This wasn't the first time the two couldn't make it through an intimate seen without breaking down in some sort of emotion.

Orlando stopped kissing her, even though it took much strength for him to do so.

"Why were you laughing Kagome?"

He took his hands off from around her waist but still stayed close in front of her.

"Um…sorry, I couldn't help it."

"It's alright, I'm just not used to having girls laugh while we're kissing."

"Oh that's right, your used to them doing a lot more to you while you're kissing."

They both chuckled as Kagome flirtatiously pushed him off of her and walked away (making sure he got a good view of her back side).

She usually didn't act this way, especially since she knew there was no way they could be together (It wasn't even legal since she was barely 17 and he was 30), but she really liked him.

Kagome came over to the screen to see how the shoot came out.

She had just recently been thrown into the American scene. After starring in many major motion pictures throughout Japan, she was offered a job to work on America's #1 show, Oakland High.

The show followed the life of 10 students through their high school experiences and drama.

Kagome originally came on as a guest star, but brought in so many viewers with her beauty and acting that they asked her to become a regular.

Six months later, there she was; living in America and playing the part of a 16 year teen who happened to have an affair with the most attractive teacher at Oakland High.

Even though she missed Japan, America had turned her into their newest "It" girl and she liked the fame.

"Alright, I think that last seen will do. We just need to cut out the last part so the viewers can take you guys seriously", Anthony said as he glanced at Kagome, "well, we'll do some more scenes with the extras, but all you're scenes have been shot so you can go home Kagome."

Kagome smiled and walked back to her trailer.

"Oh and Kagome would you be a doll and go tell Orlando that he can leave as well?"

"Sure thing Anthony!"

Kagome arrived at Orlando's trailer outside the filming lot shortly after. She straightened out her shirt and jeans as she knocked at the door.

"Oh hey Kagome!"

"Oh hey Ayame!" she said happily to the makeup artist of Orlando.

Over six months her and Ayame had become the closest friends of anybody on set.

"Well come on in, I was just getting Orlando ready for the next scene."

They both walked into the trailer and saw Kagome's co-star sitting in the makeup chair.

"Oh hey Kagome, you come back for more?" he said half-jokingly as he smiled to himself.

"Umm…not quite, I just came to tell you that all our scenes have been shot so you can go home."

"I see. You sure there isn't **anything** else you want from me before you leave."

He was answered by a loud thud as Kagome slammed the door behind her as she stomped out of his trailer. It was now her time to smile to herself.

"Well I guess that's your answer", Ayame said as she too left the trailer and headed home.

Orlando just laughed and whispered to himself, "_Kagome __Higurashi, you are truly something else."_


	2. Inu

**XXXXXChapter2XXXXX**

_Inu_

Title: Anonymous

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, If I did, trust me you'd know

_I could be mean__  
__I could be angry__  
__You know I could be just like you___

_I could be fake__  
__I could be stupid__  
__You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were…_

Inuyasha scribbled ferociously down the lyrics in his head as he waited in the boardroom.

A certain black haired band member leaned over his shoulder, desperately trying to see what the musician was storming up.

"What the hell are you doing Miroku?"

"Oh whatever do you mean?"

"You know what you're doing, stop looking over me like some damn vulture!"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do, god calm down. What are you doing anyways?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You're writing the new single aren't you?"

"What if I am, why does it matter to you?"

"Well since I'm part of this group, I think it does."

"Since when?!"

"He has a point Inuyasha."

Everyone turned to the door of the room as a very tall man dressed in a black business suit walked in. He has very long silver hair and draped a long, white fur over his shoulder. Behind him walked a very pretty, very young women also dressed in a business suit.

"Well if it isn't big brother Fluffy and Rin!" Inuyasha grouched sarcastically.

"Ugh" was the only thing that could be heard from Sesshomaru as he sat across from extremely agitated band he was now manager of. He looked at the group and sighed, he had no idea why the group was a phenomenal success in Japan. Even though their last CD hit platinum, all he saw were four lazy asses with little talent.

The guitarist, Miroku, sat farthest from the left. Next to him sat the singer and fellow guitarist, Inuyasha. To the right of Inuyasha sat Kouga, the drummer and easily the greediest of them all. He envied Inuyasha, mostly because he got the most attention for being the leader of the group. Everyone knew of the jealousy, but never really cared. The only one that Sesshomaru thought might have an ounce of talent was Shippo. Even though he was the youngest of the group, his amazing skill of the Bass guitar and more maturity than the older members of the group gave him a permanent seat in the band.

Man how he hated these idiots and having to lead them.

"Could you stop daydreaming about how much you hate managing us and tell us the plan, that's the least you can do after walkin' in over an hour late!"

"Funny how you read my mind Inuyasha" Sesshomaru replied sarcastically.

He could tell how much the band was getting annoyed and loved it.

"Well as you know, we will be heading out in a few days to California to promote your first American CD. We'll stay there as long as it'll take to get your name out there and possibly reach the same success as we have over here in Japan. The first thing we'll do is make the music videos for the first two singles that will be released. Once we get to California we'll talk over how the videos will be played out and start from there. All clear?"

"Wait…", Kouga asked, " why don't we just work on the music videos here and shoot them here?"

"Well Kouga, it's important that we shoot the videos in America so it doesn't seem so foreign. And we need to plan the video there so we can discuss it with the co-star."

"CO-STAR?!" all four members asked in unison.

"Yeah, did o forget to mention that part…?"

"Yeah you did!" Inuyasha spat at his older brother, "no way we're gonna let some guy we don't know take over our video!"

"Well actually they're gonna be in both videos…and it's a girl."

Everyone stopped for a second as they tried to absorb what they just heard.

"HUH?!" Inuyasha said dumbfounded.

"Girl huh…please explain more!' Miroku suddenly said with new interest.

"Well…" Sesshomaru continued, ushering for Rin to give him something from her clipboard,.

"Have you ever seen this girl?" He asked as he laid out a picture of a very young scarlet.

"Hey that's the American girl from Japan right? That actress or something? Damn she's hot…" Miroku said almost in a daze over her beauty.

Kouga and Shippo pushed over Inuyasha as they took a better look at the picture. Kouga woof whistled as Shippo just mumbled _'wow' _under his breath.

Inuyasha pushed them out of the way and pulled the picture closer to him, eager to see what the big deal was about. He instantly knew with one glance at the photo.

It was just showed her face, the photographer didn't even need to show any lower parts of her body to show that she was absolutely gorgeous. Dark, chestnut eyes sat upon her perfectly rounded face. Her jet-black hair waved slightly as it blew in the wind. She just stared at the camera and it felt as if she was stared directly at him. Her innocent look since chills down his back as he began to wonder how innocently this girl _really_ was.

Before he could get into his fantasies, he realized he was being watched and quickly snapped back into reality. Inuyasha dropped the picture onto the table.

"So what do you think?" Sesshomaru asked evilly, knowing the tenseness in his brother.

"I don't know… I mean she's ok…I guess-I bet she's a snob like every other famous girl."

He knew from experience (which I mean by dating a couple) that the more famous they got, the more they thought they were more important than anyone else.

"What's her name?" asked Kouga, now greatly anticipating his first trip to the states.

" Kagome Higurashi. And like it or not, she IS going to be in the first two music videos with you attention grabbing losers! We'll meet at the airport at 6:00 a.m. in 3 days. Then I will ditch you and leave Rin with you, just so you have someone's hand to hold onto and don't freak out."

And with that, Sesshomaru got up from his chair and left the room, Rin at his heals.

The four just sat there, speechless and thinking about the sudden news.

"Well not that this isn't fun, but I'm gonna leave and go masturbate viciously to that Kagome girls picture." Kouga said half-jokingly.

"And you say I'm a pervert" Miroku said to Inuyasha, laughing at his own joke.

Inuyasha was too busy thinking about the turn of events to hear either of them.

"I think I'm gonna leave too…but not cause the same reason of Kouga", Shippo said in slight disgust. Shippo then too walked out the door of the boardroom.

"Yeah me too", Miroku added on as he got up from his chair and followed Shippo out the door, "you coming Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I'm coming". Inuyasha replied as he walked to the door.

I hope you guys liked the first two chapters 

**I don't know if I should continue with it though**

**Tell me what you think ******** R&R**


	3. Great night

XXXXX **Chapter 3 **XXXXX

_**Great Night**_

Title: Anonymous

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Inuyasha, so plz don't rub it in

_"**Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we still have each other…"**_ _'__**Who's calling me now?' **_thought Kagome as her Sidekick played her favorite ring tone. 

"Sango!" She quickly flipped open her phone.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh my god, you wouldn't believe what I just got!"

"What, what, please tell me!"

"You know Chanel right?"

"Who doesn't know Chanel?"

"True, but they want a face for their perfume line-"

"Wait, isn't Nicole Kidman already doing that?"

"Yeah but they want someone else."

"Cool."

" I know. So I came over to apply and the instant I came in, they said YES!!!"

"OH MY GOD, are you serious?!"

"YES! I was in there for like five seconds and after they looked at my portfolio, they said I was perfect for the job!"

"I'm so proud of you, that's great! God I always knew you would be great Sango. We need to celebrate tonight cause I finally get a day off tomorrow."

"Great, that's what I was just thinking about doing."

"I'm supposed to make an appearance at The Red Ribbon Nightclub anyways to promote their opening. So what time you wanna meet up there?"

"Well it's already 9 so how bout in an hour?"

"Sounds great to me, see you there."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye buddy!"

They both laughed before hanging up.

Sango was a close friend over Kagome, ever since high school. The second they meet at high school they had two goals: 1) Stay friends forever, and 2) Become famous. Three years later, they had accomplished both. They both had houses on the beach, and were only a few houses apart so they could always visit each other. They both reached fame; Kagome was one of the most promising actresses and Sango had done more promotional deals and commercials than she could count. Whenever they had the chance, they went out clubbing and made a scene every time. Many fans and paparazzi considered them the newer and nicer Paris and Nicole.

_"Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we still have each other…"_

Kagome flipped open her phone again as she pulled into the driveway of her small beachside estate.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Sesshomaru, the manager of Inu. Do you by any chance know who that is?"

"It sounds familiar but I'm still not sure…what is this concerning?"

"Well Inu is a Japan based band and I was hoping you could help bring out our name in America."

"And how would I be able to do that?" Kagome was now parked in her garage and headed into her house.

"The band will be coming down to America in a few days to do some interviews and shoot a couple music videos. Now I heard that you are a household name in the states and I was hoping you would do the band the pleasure of starring in a couple of their music videos."

Kagome thought for a bit while searching through her clothes for the perfect outfit for tonight. '_Well I don't think I'll be busy during that period of time. If I was I'm sure my scenes could be shoot at a later time. I've always wanted to be in a music video…'_

"Ms. Higurashi are you there?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly alright, so what do you think about the deal? I'll be willing to pay in the thousands."

"Umm that sounds great, is everyone gonna meet to discuss what the video will be about and when their gonna be shoot?"

"Yes, right when the band jumps off the plane we can meet with you. There's a small restaurant called The Undiscovered Bakery that I have rented out for about an hour. There we can discuss everything that's gonna happen."

"Ok that sounds good, so what time?"

"How's 8 p.m.?"

"That's great, I'll definitely be there."

"Thank you so much Ms. Higurashi."

"You too Mr. Sesshomaru."

She flipped her phone closed and looked at the clothed she had picked out. Ripped jeans, a black casual dress, and black high heels. '_Wow, I cant believe I'm gonna be in a music video, and not just one but two! But don't the girls in the videos walk around half naked most the time. I'm barely 17!' _Before she could think much more into her worries, she realized the time.

'_Oh shit, I gotta meet Sango'._ She raced mumbled as she ran out the door and ran and to her garage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Damn why do the paparazzi always have to be here, and there's so many of them!'_ Kagome mumbled under her breath as she pulled into the back of the nightclub in her cherry red Viper. No mater what she tried to do or where she tried to hide, they always caught up with her.

One of the security personal saw her pull up into the garage and rushed to her car.

"Welcome to the Red Ribbon Ms. Higurashi" he happily said, opening the door to her car.

"Thank yo-"

Before she could finish, all the paparazzi rushed into her, banging their cameras against her car.

"HEY! STOP IT!" She yelled out, but was quickly pulled out of her car.

"Don't worry Ms. Higurashi, if anything happens to your car we'll be happy to pay for all expenses. Let's just get you inside."

After pushed past dozen of paparazzi with a few bumps and bruises, they both successfully arrived inside. They walked along the side of the nightclub until they reached the stage.

'_Oh god'_ she thought as she saw Sango already up there, dancing like no tomorrow with a microphone in hand. Kagome quickly ran up the stairs to the stage.

"Sango what are you doing," she mumbled under her breath to her clearly intoxicated friend, "if the paparazzi see you like this, we're both dead!"

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm just having a little fun, isn't that right people?!" She shouted through her microphone. The crowd beneath her turned and shouted in agreement, drinks waving in the air.

"Come on Kagome, have fun. No one will care what we do or how much we drink."

"I think you've drunk enough for the both of us, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, just get to dancing."

They both smiled as Sango raised the mic to herself again.

"Who's ready to have some fun???"

Everyone screamed and waved their hands in the air. Kagome looked out over the excited crowd and couldn't help but want to join the fun.

"I think you're right, this is gonna be a great night." Kagome mumbled to Sango.

**A/N:** Yeah I know this is a really short and pointless chapter but I'll make it up by a long chapter on Friday or Saturday. They meet next chapter too, so don't be too mad at me.

**Shout-outs ****These are for all the ppl who commented me on the 1****st**** day**

**Inuyasha-Babe345433- **will you marry me? Joking. But I seriously do love u 4 being the 1st person 2 comment me, EVER. So this chapter is dedicated 2 you…

**SummerNightsxxx- **thanks 4 the advice bout chapter length, I luv it when ppl can give me advice or constructive criticism (No that doesn't mean I like flames!)

**Loved Forever-** you mean the part where he's drooling over her? Umm…priceless

**Dogdemongurl45-** you loving my story means that I love you! (Welcome to the aisha-loves-you fan club)

**Joseph-dreamer- **I will continue!

**Hyper-active-ainme-grl- **sry. I know you were probably expectingthem 2 meet in this chapter…but they didn't…But They Will Next Time! So just hold on for one more chapter

**Jessica- **AHH!!! All your exclamation marks make me hyper, and itz GREAT! I don't kno why, but when I wrote this I wanted Orlando Bloom to be in it…Im random sometimes

**Twilight122- **Im happy you liked it, ill be even happier when you love it (hint hint)

**Yamayo69- **God, pressure much? JK you're the reason why I updated this chapter sooner


	4. The meeting

XXXXX Chapter 4 XXXXX 

_The meeting_

Title: Anonymous

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha but I own your mom. So I'm good.

**Summernights: **It is a bit confusing huh? My bad. But where I live we start high school when we're 14. So 3 years after we start high school, we would be 17. Does that make since or am I speaking another language?

**Jessica:** They finally meet! So this chapter is dedicated to you cause you wanted it most

**Jo:** I made this chapter longer, but the next chapter will be _really _long (at least for me)

"Where the hell are we? And where are we supposed to go?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

There they were, all four band members and an assistant manager; lost at one of the busiest airports they had every seen. ( **A/N: LAX)**

"Umm well… " Rin stuttered as she looked around the crowded terminal.

"Spit it out women!"

"Hey, hey, Kouga, be nice to the lady."

"Oh shut up Miroku."

"Both of you shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, "I think I hear my name."

"INUYASHA! PARTY OF INUYASHA!"

"Yep, that's us." Rin said as they all walked towards the voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, I'm your personal driver and my name is-"

"Shut up already. The only name that needs to be known is mine, and its Kouga. So where's the car?"

The driver cleared his throat, "Just out those doors…"

Kouga pushed through the doors behind the driver, the rest of the band not close behind.

"I'm so, so sorry for their rudeness." Rin ushered to the man after the band left.

"It's perfectly alright."

"They've just had a long flight and all. Do you know where The Undiscovered Bakery is?"

"Yes, would you like to go there?"

"Please."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Sango have you seen all the magazines?!"

"I'm looking at them now. I can't believe this!"

Kagome was looking at the latest People magazine while talking to Sango over the phone. On the cover was her and Sango partying like crazy at The Red Ribbon. It wasn't that bad of a picture except for the fact that they were both holding drinks and dancing with complete strangers.

"I knew I shouldn't have had anything to drink. I should have never gone in the first place!" Kagome hissed.

"Well at least you look descent in it, I look so wasted."

"That's cause you were Sango."

"Yea well, so were you."

"Not compared to you. At least you were old enough to be there. I'm 17 and you had to be at least 18 to get in."

"When has age ever stopped you from going to a party?"

"True, but hey I gotta go cause the bands limo just pulled up."

"Okay, talk to you later if I don't kill myself first."

"Don't say that, it'll be ok."

"Yeah I hope so."

" I know so, but bye Hun."

"Bye."

Kagome closed her phone and peered out the window. She looked at the band coming out of the car when one caught her eye. He had long, shiny silver hair and that flowed off his body. His golden eyes were so distinctive that she could see them through a window. He wore dark jeans and a dark red shirt. She stared with awe till he caught her glance and smiled at her.

She quickly looked down to hide her blushing face. '_God did he see me staring at him? This is so embarrassing! Can this day get any worse?!' _

A couple minutes later everyone walked in and Kagome quickly stood up. A young girl pushed all the guys to the side as she came up to meet Kagome.

"Hi I'm Rin, and I'm here in place of Sesshomaru. Sorry he couldn't be here."

"That's perfectly alright, sit down, please."

They all sat around the large circular table. Kagome could tell they all had their eyes on her, and she blushed slightly. She pulled up a chair far away from all of them and sat down tensely.

"So Rin…what exactly are the videos gonna be about?"

"I'm glad you asked me. But for now we're just gonna worry about the first single and see the response before we release the second. The first song is about falling in love with the same girl over and over; which hints the name of the song."

"What's it called?"

"Over and over", a deep voice replied.

Kagome looked up to see that the man she saw earlier answer.

"My name's Inuyasha, and I wrote the song."

"So are you the bands song writer?" she asked, careful not to look at him directly.

"Sometimes, but I'm mainly known as the singer."

"Oh well nice to meet you." Kagome looked up and reluctantly stared at him.

"You too…"

"Well back to the video," Rin chirped in, "The video will have many shoots of you and Inuyasha together. You guys will be running through the forest, at a swimming pool, at a party, in a bed-"

"WHAT?!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha just chuckled from the corner of the table.

"It won't be anything serious, you guys will be fully clothed and all. We just want to show how great of a relationship you guys have. Don't worry, it wont be bad at all."

"I guess…"

"You won't have to do anything you don't want to do. We'll also shoot many scenes with just the band and just you. When it's edited the separate clips will be put together and it'll look great."

"Where will we be filming? Here?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru rented out a mansion along the coast. The house has many separate parts, so we can film the whole video there. But it's only reserved for 4 days, so everyday counts."

"And payment…"

"$20,000 has been wired to your account already, and $20,000 more will be wired if you choose to star in the second one as well."

"Okay, so when will the shooting start?"

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"WHAT?!" all four band members yelled in amazement

"Tomorrow, that sounds great!" She saw the deathly glares from the band and Kagome quickly shut up.

"What's wrong with tomorrow?" Rin asked innocently.

"Well what about the fact that we've been on a plane for over 15 hours, and we just got here!" Kouga snapped. **A/N: ****I'm guessing cause I don't really know how long a plane trip would be from Japan to America) **

"Stop complaining, honestly Inuyasha and Kagome are the only ones that really have to worry. Tomorrow we'll only gonna be shooting their scenes, so the rest of you can sleep as much as you want."

"Oh", Kouga replied as everyone went quiet.

Kagome took the silence as her queue.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but I have to go and…umm, do…. Hollywood stuff…" she knew no one believed her but she got up anyways. They all stood up and said their goodbyes, them too getting ready to leave.

With one last look at the group, she walked away. As she rounded the door, she looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. He instantly caught this since he had been staring at her already and grinned. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

She was too busy trying to impress him with her smile to notice the incoming door.

BAM!

She flew back on her butt as agonizing pain purred over her whole body. **(A/N: now you see why in the summary I talked about her falling flat…literally. LOL funny huh…not really. ok back 2 the story) **

_'Oh my god' _"Are you ok?!" Inuyasha ran over to her as the rest of the group followed closely behind him.

He ran over and slid onto his knees, lifting up her head up carefully with his hands.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

"Ugh." She slowly lifted up her eyelids and looked into the all too familiar golden eyes. He was even more beautiful when his eyes where full of care and concerned. _'Wait, does he care?'_

She lifted herself up slowly and rested on her elbows. "Oww, jeez" she mumbled as she held her now swollen head.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked again, still worried.

"Yeah I'm ok, but my head hurts sooo much."

Inuyasha gently took a hold of her hand and lifted it from her head, which sent chills through them both.

After gaining control of his desires, he chuckled after looking at her swollen head.

"What? What? Is it bad?" She asked in panic.

"Kinda…"

Kagome pulled her purse close to her and dug out her mirror.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE 2 FOREHEADS!"

Inuyasha laughed and pulled the mirror away from the panicked girl. He leaned in close to her ear so no one could hear what he was about to say. Her heart jumped a beat as he inched closer and closer into her. A blush spread throughout her face once again.

"Don't worry, you're still beautiful as ever Ms. Higurashi." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome couldn't take much more. Her once small blush had spread across her face so much that she felt as if she was on fire. She quickly hoisted herself up and brushed herself off with so much speed, it slightly scared her.

"Um thank you so much but I really have to go." She nearly shouted to the surprised Inuyasha, as he was still on his knees.

"Yeah no problem, you sure you ok?"

He didn't get an answer as Kagome ran to the door, making sure to slam it on her way out.

"Great job you stupid mutt." Kouga said, as everyone looked through the door where the tiny girl just escaped.

"I think that went well," Miroku added with a smile.

"Let's just get out of here," Inuyasha growled as he stood back up.

All right, no offense to these people but **what the fuck? **

After reading some fanfics I've noticed that the writers make up fake conversations between themselves and the characters in their story.

**Why?** I don't know. It ain't funny, it ain't cute, and it certainly don't make you wanna read the story more. If anything it makes you question if the writer has any psychological problems goin on.

So again I ask, **what the f? Why? **The only answer I can think of is… **why not?**

So I decided I'm gonna make a fool of myself and become a hypocrite, by writin a fake convo. I can hear you guys taunting me now…

Me: So what do you think of Kagome?

Inu: She seems, uh, ok…

Me: She's kinda dorky huh?

Inu: Why cause she fell?

Me: No shit Sherlock, why else?

Inu: Screw off, I just meet her

Me: The only one who's gonna be screwing in this story is you and Kagome

Inu: Shut up- wait… what did you say?

Me: Oh nothing

Inu: Tell me! What are me and her gonna do?

Me: Opps, look at the time! I gotta go, bye ppl!

Inu: _Damn witch_

Me: I heard that!

**(Please tell me what you think of this chapter. When I get 30-35 reviews I'll update)**

**Next Chapter: **_**Act one, scene one?**_


	5. Act one, Scene one?

XXXXX **Chapter 5 **XXXXX

_Act one, scene one?_

Title: Anonymous

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Readers wait for a cheesy joke) Yeah…

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!**

I thought I should tell you guys that my updates will be coming later. Like every week instead of every other day. The reason is because I'm trying to find the time to work on two other stories that I really wanna do. If you wanna find out what the stories are about then look at my profile page. Maybe you'll like…maybe you won't.

_"Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we still have each other…"_

'_That phone is really starting to bug me. Ugh. What time is it?'_ Kagome wondered from underneath the covers of her bed. She pulled the bleach white sheets down slightly and stared at her alarm clock. _'4:00 am! Who's calling me this early?'_

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hello, this is Rin…from yesterday. But anyways- um- did-did I just wake you?"

"Oh no!" Kagome lied, "I was just getting up."

"Well I just wanted to inform you that a personal chauffeur will be at your estate in 20 minutes."

"A chauffeur?"

"Yes, a personal driver…in a car."

"I know what a chauffeur is, I was just wondering why it would be coming _here?_

"To drive you to and from the set."

"You mean the house where the music video will take place?"

"Yes."

"Can't I just drive myself there?"

"You could but that would a pain in the ass since the driver is already on his way."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how forward she was, "O ok I guess"

"See you soon!" Rin said excitedly as she hung up the phone.

'_What's her deal?'_ Kagome thought as she pulled her half asleep body out of bed, '_this is gonna be a long day'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is gonna be a long day" Inuyasha growled as he walked towards the mansion with Rin.

"Oh come in Inuyasha, it'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to shoot scenes all day."

"I scheduled the easy ones for today cause I knew you would complain."

"Ugh." **(A/N: if you haven't noticed already, I love the word Ugh.)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here miss," The chauffeur yelled out from the front of the limo.

Kagome looked up from her handheld mirror that she was now glued to. She hated to be so conceited, but waking up at 4:00 had given her serious bags.

The driver came to her door and opened it, releasing the ultraviolet waves to pure into every corner of the limo.

"The light! It burns!" she joked.

The chauffeur laughed as he helped her out of the car. Her own laughing was cut short by the image that dumbfounded her. The mansion, more like a castle, was breathtaking!

The drive way itself was as wide as a normal house and rounded a circular fountain. The entrance had two statues on either side of the door. The entrance was trimmed with white all along the sides that complimented the tan walls. And this was _just _the entrance.

**"**Amazing isn't it?" Rin said as she walked up to the awed Kagome.

"Yeah. Amazing to say the least."

Rin chuckled, "This way Ms. Higurashi."

After a showing of the mansion, Kagome was lead to her hair and makeup room.

"And this, Ms. Higurashi, is your makeup artist." Rin said as she took her to a tiny redheaded girl.

"Ayame?"

"Kagome!"

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she embraced her in a hug.

"Same as you, working."

"Well it seems that you two know each other. Get ready and meet me at the courtyard in an hour." Rin piped in before she walked out of the room.

"An hour? Usually it takes a lot longer doesn't it?"

"Well you must remember that I _am _the best hair and makeup artist there is."

"Sure Ayame." Kagome said sarcastically.

"But yeah, Rin wanted you to look very natural, so it shouldn't take that long. Also, your outfit wont take that long to put on because it's not that big."

"Great…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin where is she?"

Inuyasha was sitting at the pool in anticipation. He wasn't the only one; all 20 extras and the cameramen were waiting. The glares he was getting made him want to get the scene over with. He didn't mind the attention, but after awhile it started to disturb him. Where was that Kagome girl when he she was needed?

"Did you hear me Rin, where is she? Is she even allowed to be late?"

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute, be patient."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting death glances."

"Oh calm down, if they're looking at you its probably cause you're the star. You of all people know how extras are."

"Yeah whatever."

"Well what do you know, here she is."

Inuyasha quickly swung his head around and looked at the frantic girl running towards them. She quickly arrived in front of Rin and started babbling with apologizes.

"I'm so, so sorry, but I couldn't get over my my my-"

"Your what?" Rin asked

She leaned into her and whispered "My outfit, I wasn't expecting something so skimpy."

"You mean a bathrobe?" Inuyasha added sarcastically as he easily overheard her.

"No, what's under it." She replied.

"Don't worry about the swimsuit Kagome, it's a short scene and you'll be covered most of the time." Rin said.

"Covered by what?"

"A man."

"WHAT?!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha just opened his eyes in sudden interest.

"Let me explain it. In this scene Inuyasha will be on the right side of the pool with most of the extras. Then Kagome, you will walk on the opposite side of the pool and won't even look his way. He'll recognize you and stare at you as you lay down on a beach chair. Then he notices a man that comes up to you. The unknown guy sits next to you and you guys flirt, all the while Inuyasha watches and gets mad. When you finally sit up and lean in to kiss the guys, Inuyasha will pretend to get furious. He storms away and you notice this. After you see this, you push the guy off of you and run after him. End of pool scene. Make since?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both thought for a second before nodding their head in agreement.

"Good. Now Inuyasha you go to the right side of the pool and pick a seat by the extras."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now go."

"Yes sir."

"I heard that!"

Rin pulled her attention back to Kagome.

"Now you're gonna go to the entrance of the pool and walk you way down slowly from the beginning of the pool to the end. You're gonna get to the _very _last chair and lay down."

"Okay, so what about the guy…"

"Right after you lay down an extra will walk towards you. When he sits down next to you, flirt with all you have. Hold onto him, touch him, whisper in his ear; whatever you can do to be convincing. Once you feel you're ready to, lean in to kiss him. Inuyasha will then know its his queue to run off."

"And then I push the guy and follow after Inuyasha?"

"Exactly, so head back towards the start of the pool and the director will tell you when you need to walk out and begin the scene."

"Okay I got it."

"Good, see you after the scene."

Rin walked away to go talk to Inuyasha. After a few seconds with him, Rin walked towards the cameras and Inuyasha stood up to take off his robe. She was in awe for the second time today, now _he _was REALLY breathtaking. His arm muscles glistened off his tanned body. Kagome couldn't help but move her eyes farther down. Every time he breathed in, the outline of a 6-pack could clearly be seen. His body was screaming for attention, even as he sat down.

"Kagome! Go! Kagome!" the director screamed.

She quickly broke out of her daze. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

She pulled off her robe and walked out to the pool. Kagome felt eyes following her as she made her way slowly down the pool walkway, but ignored them. She had a job to do and was ready to do it.

Inuyasha stared at the teenager in amazement. Any earlier images of an innocent girl vanished instantly. There she was, in a classic white bikini, flaunting her…_'assets'. _Never once had he seen a girl wear so little yet look still classy. Every inch of her looked toned and fit. She practically glowed, especially compared to everyone else there. Unlike most the girls there, she wasn't a stick. She was thin, but didn't have a size 0 waist; her "curves" easily made up for it though. Inuyasha had NEVER seen a girl like her before.

Rin looked at Kagome doing her own version of a runway walk, and Inuyasha staring in amazement at the young girl.

"They're really doing good aren't they?" Rin asked the director as the young stars continued to act.

"Yeah. I expected it from Higurashi, but Inuyasha's doing extremely good as well. If they keep this up, then I have a feeling we'll finish the video earlier than expected."

"Great, that's exactly what I needed to hear."

Kagome finally finished her walk a few minutes later. _'Damn that was long, I felt like I was walking the catwalk.'_

"Cut!" the director yelled. Instantly many hair and makeup artist ran up to Inuyasha and the extras. Ayame herself was making her way towards Kagome.

After getting a touch up, everyone got back into their positions and prepared for the next scene. Kagome quickly got nervous, realizing she had to be all over some random guy.

"3…2…1…ACTION!" the director began.

She laid back down and was quickly joined by an extra. _'Oh great, here we go…' _

He sat next to her and she pretended to be happy. She flirted ferociously with him as she was commanded to do earlier. _'Its ok Kagome, this is just acting. And I'm a great actress.' _After about a minute of 'acting', Kagome leaned in to kiss him.

Inuyasha was getting restless at the constant PDA-ing between Kagome and the extra. He wasn't sure why, but it was starting to piss him off. **(A/N: we all know why…)**

'_Finally'_ he thought as he saw Kagome signaling it was his turn to act. He pretended to act disgusted and stood up immediately. Making sure to do it with anger, Inuyasha stomped back towards the house.

'_Thank god' _Kagome thought as she pushed the guy off her and ran off.

"CUT! And again!" Everyone got back in their positions and did the scene again. Then again the direction screamed for them to do it over, and over, and over, and… (You get the point)

After about the 20ith take Inuyasha and Kagome both walked up to the director, panting from the constant running.

"That was good you two, I think we're done."

They both smiled and leaned up against the closest wall.

"THAT'S IT PEOPLE! GET READY FOR THE NEXT SCENE!" the director yelled to the crowd. Instantly everyone filed out. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones left.

Kagome bent her knees and hutched over to rest her hands on her knees.

"Does it always take this long?" She asked with curiosity.

"You should know, you're the actress aren't you?"

"Yeah but I thought it would be easy since this videos 3 minutes and not 3 hours."

"Nah it's the-." Inuyasha looked down at the hutched over girl and quickly looked up, "it's the-the-the same", he stuttered.

Kagome saw his strange behave and wondered _'What's wrong with him?_' .She peered down and suddenly stood right up. _'Oh great, he got a front row image of my cleavage.' _

"Well I gotta go and get ready before Ayame kills me."

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha cut it, "I mean not Ayame- but my makeup artist- I mean I don't really have one- but I…gotta go." He quickly turned around and headed off.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he walked away in confusion. _'Huh, guess I better go'. _She spun around and made her way towards her makeup room. On the way, she tried to cover as much of her body with her hands as she could.

_"Jeez, where's a towel when you need one." _She muttered.

"_Damn it, where's a towel when you need one." _Inuyasha whispered as her looked down at his now aroused "friend". That girl had made a bigger impact to him than he first thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome spun around in the small, white, strapless sundress she had on. It was loose on her but still showed that she had a figure. Her hair was curled at the ends and put up neatly in a ponytail. Her bangs were straightened out and pushed away from her face. Besides a pound of eyeliner, she had on light makeup.

"So Ayame, why am I wearing a white dress if I'm just gonna be running around in the dirt?"

"Well first of all, you're not gonna be running around in the dirt. It's called a forest Kagome. And second, you wearing white is making a color statement."

"A color statement?"

"Through this whole video you're only gonna wear white outfits. That way you stand out. If you haven't noticed already, everybody else is wearing black."

"Ah, so that's it."

"Ready to go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Rin smiled, "Come on movie star."

When Kagome arrived outside she pointed Rin and Inuyasha out right away.

Besides the cameramen and director, the three were alone.

"Hey am I late again?"

"No you're right on time. I was just about to explain what you guys are doing this time." Rin replied.

"Which is…"

"Inuyasha is gonna be chasing you through the forest basically. When you're ready Kagome, let Inuyasha back you up against the tree. At that point just mess with him; lean towards his, whisper to him, smile at him, just do more acting. Inuyasha!"

"What?!" He hated it when people yelled at him, especially when they knew he had sensitive hearing.

"When you feel it's the right time to, lean into kiss her. Then Kagome will turn in and run off."

"She's doing a lot of running away from kisses."

"Aww Inuyasha, did you want to kiss her?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both turned red.

"Just shut up and let's start this." He replied coldly.

"_Just shut up and let's start this." _ Rin mocked as she walked towards the director.

He growled and Kagome began to smile and laugh lightly.

"What's so damn funny?"

"It's nothing, it's just that she seems to get you mad easily."

"Oh you noticed?" he added sarcastically.

Before Kagome could think of a smart response, the director yelled for them to get in their positions.

Kagome stood directly in the middle of the forest so the camera could get a clear shoot of her. Inuyasha walked in front of her and made sure to be about five feet away.

"3...2...1...ACTION!"

Both stars knew it was time to begin the acting. Kagome swirled gracefully through the mountains of weeds beneath her feet. At first she moved very slowly to prevent tripping over anything (causing farther embarrassment); but after she got the hang of it her pace increased. Soon Kagome was lightly running with Inuyasha close behind. When a few minutes passed of pretending to play tag, Kagome found a tree and began backing herself into it.

"CUT!"

Everyone whipped their heads towards the director in anticipation of his next words.

"THAT WAS GOOD...BUT IT CAN BE BETTER!"

Large sighs escaped from everyone.

"How much better?" Kagome whispered loud enough for only Inuyasha and herself to hear.

"Does it really matter? Just shut up until we finish this." Inuyasha growled angrily.He was already annoyed from the constant running and her laughing at him earlier. _'Damn she sure does complain a lot for this being her job.'_

Kagome could hear the anger towards her in his voice. _'What the hell's his problem? I didn't say a thing to him!"_

"What the hells you're problem?! I wasn't even really talking to you!" she hissed out.

Inuyasha instantly regretted his earlier remarks. This wasn't new to him, lots of time he found himself in bigger shit than he started with from his short temper. Even though what he said wasn't the nicest thing, he still wondered why this girl got so defensive so fast.

"I didn't mean it like that-" he protested to the girl, "It's just-"

Before he could finish his apologies he heard the director scream again.

"LISTEN UP YOU ASS MUNCHES! WE'RE GONNA DO THIS SCENE AS MANY TIMES WE NEED TO TILL ITS PERFECT! NOW 3...2...1...ACTION!"

Kagome caught one last glare of Inuyasha before starting the scene over again. Just as before, the director wasn't satisfied with the scene until at least an hour of redoing it. If it was possible the two were even more tired than before.

"GOOD PEOPLE! NOW TIME FOR THE TREE!"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards the nearest tree in silence. Kagome leaned up against it as Inuyasha kept his distance. The director saw this and sighed; _they needed serious help.'_

"Rin!" He called out from behind the screen.

"Yes" she didn't sound the least bit excited to be ordered by the man _she _hired.

"Could you please teach these kids how to act?"

"Sure thing..."

Kagome and Inuyasha soon found Rin approaching them. Once she was close enough she began.

"Could you guys please _pretend _that you wanna do this? Inuyasha put your right hand up against the tree by her head. Use your other hand to put around her waist."

Inuyasha proceeded very nervously. He had no idea if the girl was still angry with him. She had done such a great job at acting like she loved him that he wasn't sure.

Kagome accepted his embrace (she didn't really have a choice).

"Alright then, lets get this going." Rin said before she walked back to the director.

"3...2...1"

Kagome didn't even wait for the director to yell action for her to start. She suddenly trusted her body towards Inuyasha, making sure every inch of her body was touching his. She moved her hand very slowly up his chest. Inuyasha was caught off surprise by her explicit movements. _'Wow, she sure changes fast. Is this...normal? I'm sure it's just acting.'_ He whiffed in her beautiful sent with pleasure. He secretly wanted for this to be real and not just acting. He was unaware that the same thoughts were clouding her mind.

Realizing that he needed to step up his acting to reach her, he pushed his face towards her. Soon their foreheads were touching. He pretended to whisper in her ear as she smiled seductively. Their lips came dangerously close a few times; each time Kagome would pull away slightly.

Kagome could hardly contain herself. It was true that this was all an act, but she knew she wouldn't mind more.

"CUT!" The director looked at Rin. "What did you tell them Rin?" he was surprised at how much they improved in less than five minutes.

Kagome dropped her hands down from his chest. Inuyasha took her hands off her waist and backed up (all to his displeasure.) They both breathed at the same tiring pace. Inuyasha could clearly smell the sweat coming from her; it was obvious that she wasn't used to using so much energy all at once.

She slowly collected herself up and began to walk to go find Rin.

"Rin what's next?" Everyone was collecting their equipment and heading into the house.

"You're done for the day Kagome."

"Oh ok. That was fast."

Rin smiled as she answered, "Well you guys did such great acting that we didn't need any re-takes." Kagome blushed slightly; she knew Rin was mentioning what had happened on the tree. Rin continued on, "Tomorrow you'll be picked up around 4 p.m."

"Why so late?"

"You're only going to be doing the party scene and it's gonna take place at night."

"That makes since, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rin just waved as Kagome walked back to her makeup room. After changing back into normal clothes she walked back towards her chauffeur.

She glanced around and once more at the house. She noticed Inuyasha standing not too far away, arguing with the poor director. Kagome instantly remembered the little argument that occurred earlier. God, she had been such an idiot for getting so angry at such a little thing.

"Guess I better do the right thing." She mumbled to herself. She turned around and headed for the irritated hanyou.

Inuyasha looked up from his bickering to see Kagome headed for him.

'_What the hell is she doing, she better not start getting pissed at me again.'_

She soon came up to him and whispered out, " Inuyasha…can I talk to you?"

SHOUT OUTS!!!

twlight122- I OWN YOU!!! UR A HOE!!! (look at my profile)

joseph-dreamer- Here's an extra long chapter just for you

ladynati-a.k.a-sesshyluver- Yay! I'm glad you loved it

inuyasha-narutolover- I like you cause not only do you like Inuyasha AND Naruto, but you you love my story too…what more can I ask for tear

leah;- I'm glad you agree, and I think your right

Loved Forever- can't wait for the next one? Well here you go, hope you enjoy this chapter

Foodnetworkstar- great chappie? Aww thx

SummerNightsxxx- OMG!! I feel so special!! Hehe **does a dance ** I wanted her 2 do something embarrassing to prove that no ones perfect… nah im just kidding!! I thought it would be fun to do

Helsinki Demon- you love my story? I love your penname. Its amazing

fluffyluver666- :D (I think that about sums it up)

angela (aka)inuyashalover- thanks. Here's some more for you 2 read


	6. Whats the rush?

XXXXX **Chapter 6 **XXXXX

_Whats the rush?_

Title: Anonymous

Disclaimer : Still don't own. sigh.

**A/N:**** I read a couple of my reviewers' stories and really liked them. If anybody else has a story let me know so I can R&R. Completely random chapter but I wanted some InuKag moments/fluff**

"Guess I better do the right thing." She mumbled to herself. She turned around and headed for the irritated hanyou.

Inuyasha looked up from his bickering to see Kagome headed for him.

'_What the hell is she doing, she better not start getting pissed at me again.'_

She soon came up to him and whispered out, " Inuyasha…can I talk to you?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before answering, "What is it?"

The director realized that it was his time to go and was thankful to leave.

Kagome continued, " "Sorry for...for beingsomean." she rushed out.

"What? I didn't hear you." In reality Inuyasha could hear her, and clearly. He was just so taken back by her apology that he had to hear it again.

"You know when I lashed at you, sorry."

Inuyasha watched her look down as if she were ashamed.

"It's alright I guess. Whatever just don't do it again." With that he headed back to the director to finish their feud.

Kagome sighed, he was really an ass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slumped up the steps to her house. It had been a long day full on running, unnecessary contact, arguing, and more running.

She stepped into her house just as Sango called.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey. What's wrong, you sound tired."

"I am. I had a full day."

"Really? You've gotta tell me about it. Can you meet me at the beach in 5 minutes."

"Sure."

"Alright then see you there."

"Yup."

Exactly five minutes later Kagome headed out to the beach with a towel wrapped around her waist. Not to far away from her Sango was lying down on blankets at the waters edge. She came over and joined her friend in watching the ocean.

"So Kagome, you gotta tell me everything."

"About the music video?"

"I was actually hoping you would tell me about the guys."

"God Sango, can you go two minutes without thinking of guys or drinks."

"Hey! I think about parties too…"

"I only worked with one guy today, the singer."

"Nice, what was he like?"

"I don't know yet."

"How can you not know?"

"Well when I first meet him he seemed nice. But once when we started working today he was a complete jerk."

"Ever figure he was just in a bad mood today?"

"That's still not an excuse."

"Oh come on Kagome, it's not like he violated you or something."

Kagome blushed at the comment. Sango caught it and began to worry.

"He didn't, right, right Kagome?"

"No! No! Don't worry, he didn't."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Kagome quickly covered her face with her hands. She had no idea that Sango saw her.

"Oh I know why you're like this…you wanted him to violate you."

"Oh my god no! Sango how can you say something like that!?"

Sango smiled at how easily she could read her friends mind. "I've known you long enough you realize when you have a crush."

If it was possible, Kagome got even redder. "Can we please change the subject?"

_'How could Sango even think that? She has no idea how arrogant he is. To even think that I would like him… Just because he's hot doesn't mean anything.' _Kagome instantly regretted her last words as the thoughts of him at the pool filled her mind.

"Kagome! Earth to Kagome!"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I just was…"

"Daydreaming?"

"No! I was relaxing."

"Sure you were. So tell me about the other guys in the band."

"Well from what I saw, they were all pretty cute. One was really tall and had hair as long as mine that was pulled back. He kinda scared me cause it looked like he wanted to eat me."

"You have that affect on most guys, I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet. So what about the others?"

"There was this really cute kid; I wasn't sure how old he was cause he was tall. Another guy had his hair pulled back but it wasn't that long. He seemed more mature than the rest for some reason. I think he was also the oldest."

"How old you think?"

"Probably a couple years older than you. Why you interested?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Kagome laughed at her desperate friend. "You want to come with me tomorrow?"

"To the set?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Rin will let you since we're not doing anything important."

"Who's Rin?"

"The assistant manager, she's pretty cool."

"Will the whole band be there or just your crush?"

"I do not like him! And yes; all of them will be there."

"Well then you've got yourself a deal!"

Sango looked at Kagome and held out a hand. Kagome laughed in confusion as she shook it.

"Let's go shopping Kagome! We haven't gone in forever."

"We went last week…"

"I know, I can't believe it's been so long!" Before Kagome could say more Sango already began to drag the girl up the beach.

Tomorrow came earlier than expected for the two girls. Sango fidgeted anxiously as she walked down one of the mansion's many hallways. Kagome knew she was excited to meet the band. Thanks to the persuasion of herself and Ayame, Rin allowed Sango to come along for the day.

They arrived in front of a wooden door marked 'INU'.

Kagome saw Sango smooth out her clothes and fix her hair. "Don't worry Sango, they're just a bunch of arrogant, wanna-be musicians."

Sango smiled but was cut off.

"I CAN HEAR YOU WINCH!" screamed a voice from the other side of the closed door. The man yelled so loud that it could easily be heard by both the girls.

"Who's that?" shuttered Sango as she leaned into her friend with fright.

Kagome sighed before responding, "you don't wanna know."

She flung the door open to reveal a group of startled people. The room was about the size of her own makeup room (pretty big) and set up the same. The right wall had makeup counters and small vanity mirrors. But instead of one chair like in her room, four were lined up side by side. In two of the chairs Ayame and Koga sat very close. In the farthest chair Miroku sat alone, as if begging for attention. The left side of the room had many hangers full of designer clothes. A full size couch sat at the very back of the room. There the boy sat playing his PSP in silence. But what really caught her attention was a certain somebody giving her a death glare. (You can guess who It was).

She tried to return the glare with her own stare. Only after seeing him laugh at her did she realize it wasn't successful. _'Stupid jerk'_.

Ayame sat up from her place and ran to embrace the girls. Once Sango separated from the hug she elbowed Ayame slightly and whispered, "who's your friend?" Sango pointed at Koga while she said this.

Ayame blushed and smiled as she introduced Sango to everyone. Miroku took a special interest to her (as he did with any women he was attracted to). A few smooth words and Sango took a seat besides him.

Kagome looked at her friends in astonishment as she slid herself against a near by wall. _'Man they move fast'_ she thought to herself.

A minute passed as they continued to talk about absolutely nothing. Although she was happy with her friends for making for being so friendly, she still felt a bit disgusted by their constant flirting. She began to get restless with boredom. There had to be a way to get out of here.

"Umm you guys I'm gonna go check up on Rin". Everyone turned to her as she walked out the door. Not two seconds layer Inuyasha spoke up, causing the group to change their attention once again.

"I think I'll go too." He dusted himself off and made his was towards the door.

Inuyasha stepped out door and walked down the endless hallway. Soon he found himself at the end of the hallway and in the center of the house. ' _Wow this place is huge. Let's see…should I go straight-ahead and leave this damn place. Or maybe upstairs. Or maybe just pick a hallway…' _His thoughts were cut off by a sudden twitch in his senses. He heard faint footsteps nearing him with every second. The scent of lavender filled his nose not too much longer. He smirked to himself, this was gonna be interesting.

Kagome quietly swung the kitchen door open to allow herself out. If she got caught stealing food from the crew's meal she would be in trouble. She stumbled through the halls caring a bundle of junk food under her arm. Kagome stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth and hummed in bliss. That was until she saw a grinning hanyou in front of her.

"Ms Higurashi are you stealing? I'm so disappointed in you." He told her sarcastically.

She tried to reply but ended up choking on her bread instead.

"It might help to swallow. It shouldn't be that hard, aren't you used to it by now…"

She didn't hesitant to swallow so she could yell at him. "WHAT did you say?!"

"It was a joke calm down."

"It wasn't funny."

"To _you_."

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyways?

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I was just… uh… getting some food for everyone."

"Are you now?" he began to walk closer to Kagome before continuing, " 'cause you're going the wrong way."

Kagome realized that she was caught. "Really? This place is so big so I wasn't sure which way to go. But I think I can find my way now. Thank you." She tried to walk around Inuyasha to go back to the room.

He saw her try to escape and decided to stop her. He held out his arm against the wall in front of her, making a wall from his arm. She stared up at him in confusion. _'What the hell is he doing?' _ The actress went to the other side of him, but was stopped by his other arm. She veered to the other opposite side. Again he put out his arm and stopped her. _"So he wants to play around…" _Over and over again she tried to go around him. And every time he blocked her way with his arms.

Kagome grew more and more frustrated every time. She finally got feed up and dropped the food in frustration.

"What are you doing? Let me go through you stupid jerk!"

He retracted his arms from the wall and spoke. "Stupid jerk? Wow that's _real_ original. I **suggest** you keep your voice down. You wouldn't wanna be caught roaming around, now would you?"

"I **suggest **that you let me go through."

"Not gonna happen."

"And why not?"

Inuyasha stepped away from her and stood against the hallway wall. "Because you never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I already told you, I was getting food for-"

"Don't try to lie 'cause I can see right through it" he cut in.

Kagome wasn't paying any attention, but was focusing on a way out. _'He's running his mouth. If I could just run past him…'_

Inuyasha noticed the scheming in her head. "Don't try it, I can easily catch you."

She looked towards him and tried to reply as innocently as possible, "Oh whatever do you mean? I wouldn't try at thing like that."

He grinned at her pitiful attempt.

"What are you looking at?"

"You"

She blushed at him last word, _'me?'_

"Look Inuyasha… I just had to escape them. It was grossing me out. Does it really matter? Hey why are _you_ here?? I know it couldn't have been just for me."

"Same as you Higurashi."

He picked himself up from against the wall and began to walk past Kagome. ' _Wait? Did he just leave? He went through all that trouble of stopping me and then just… left'_.

"Hey where are you going now?! Wait up!"

She ran to catch up with him and walked beside him.

"If you knew why I left, why did you even ask?" Why'd you block me from leaving?"

"I don't know… I was bored and wanted to see how far I could push you."

"Why would- Hey! Where are you going now?"

Inuyasha had turned the corner to a flight of stairs he began to climb.

"Answer me! Where are you going?"

"Why don't you come and find out?"

She stomped her foot in frustration _"Why don't you come and find out." _she mimicked. _'Who does he think I am? Like im really supposed to follow him like a lovesick puppy.' _

She huffed a little more before making her way reluctantly up the stairs.

Inuyasha heard pouting from a very irritated girl. He smiled to himself as he heard her feet pound up the stairs.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" he asked softly as she reached the top.

"Oh I must have missed that." She replied sarcastically. She looked around and found herself standing in the middle of one _very_ long hallway. It stretched from one end of the house to the other. Wooden doors were scattered along the walls.

"Why are there so many rooms?" she thought aloud.

"For them to be opened." Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah, by the owner."

"Im sure he won't mind."

"You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do, right?"

"Uh… depends on what you think I'm gonna do."

He turned to the first door and opened it with ease.

"Huh, nothing in this one, guess we just have to go to the next."

Kagome held her head in her hands and sighed, "_**we**_are not gonna do anything. Do you know how much trouble we can get in if we're caught?"

"You overreact too much. And who's gonna tell on us anyways?" He gave her the you-better-not-tell look.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and picked a random door.

"Don't open it Inuyasha!"

"Too late!" He began opening not only that door, but other ones as well at random.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while of more pointless exploring, he gave up.

Kagome walked in front of him with her arms crossed. _'God he's such an idiot'_. She turned the corner and immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Damn it they got nothin' good in here." He looked around for her response but saw nothing. "Hey where are you?!"

He went after her and found what she was looking at. Two wooden doors at least ten feet high were on front of them. They were carved with dozens of demonic wooden designs. The handles glistened with the gold polish they were covered in.

"Wow Kagome, I'm impressed. I think this would be an excellent room to raid." He walked toward the doorknob and reached for the handle until someone caught his hand.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go back."

"We will…after a quick stop in here." He pulled away from her hand and pulled at the handle.

"Damn it this thing is locked!"

"See that's a sign, now come on!" He trotted off the other way until she heard a clicking noise from behind her.

She swooped her head around and saw Inuyasha retract his claws from the keyhole.

"You didn't think I was gonna be stopped that easy now did you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two sauntered into the monstrously large room in amazement. The ceiling was arched and was at least twice as high as the doors. Along the ceiling a mural painted with illuminated angels and devils in what seemed like a deadly battle. The floor was made of all white marble (it there is such a thing) and had circle design patterns across it. Kagome was afraid to even step on the masterpiece. The walls were covered with body length mirrors that made the rooms look at least ten times bigger. A small storage room was hidden in the corner, also covered by a door mirror. In the center of the room a white Grand Piano sat alone. This was obviously the piano room.

"Wow, all this for a damn piano." Inuyasha said as he closed the door behind them.

"How can you say that? This place is absolutely beautiful." Kagome began walking through the room and stared up at the mural. Soon a steady noise filled the air around her. It was beautiful, yet depressing at the same time. She turned her head around and saw Inuyasha playing the piano. She wanted with all her might to yell at the hanyou; but didn't want him to stop playing. So instead she began to hum quietly along with the music.

Kagome spun around in circles while watching her small frame through the mirrors.

Inuyasha saw her display and smiled. No way she could resist this (obviously).

They stayed like that, in bliss, for a couple minutes. Kagome's low humming turned into a faint voice. Only Inuyasha's precise ears could hear the exact words coming out if her.

His thoughts were thrown off when he heard yells from a very angry Rin. _'Shit she's probably looking for us.' _

The hanyou stood up in a hurry, startling Kagome.

"Inuyasha what's wrong-"

"Ssh. Come on." He grabbed her by the arm and looked for a hiding place. Inuyasha listened to Rin's footsteps walking up the stairs. _'Shit. Shit. Wait- the closet- perfect.'_

He ran to the storage closet and pushed Kagome in. Inuyasha saw the shadow of Rin's feet from underneath the door. _'Shit.'_

He pushed himself in and closed the closet door behind him.

"Inuyasha what's going on-"

"Ssh." He put a hand on her mouth to silence her.

Kagome looked around to try to figure out what was going on. The storage closet was _really_ small, especially compared to the rest of the room. Her and Inuyasha had to squeeze in to fit. Their bodies were practically touching. He might of noticed this too if he wasn't paying so much attention to the door. What _was_ he concentrating on?

Then Kagome heard it (or her). The door swung open and the sound of loud heels entered the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin opened the door and looked around the barren room. Wait-she didn't need to unlock the door. She was sure this was one of the rooms that had a lock. But there's nobody in here… She looked around again until it hit her, maybe the closet?? She walked towards the closet, ready to yell if necessary.

"RIN COME DOWN HERE NOW!" A loud voice screamed for her from downstairs.

_'Damn it, I just need to take a peak inside…'_She reached for the closet handle.

"RIN! NOW!"

She was really gonna need to fire that director.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and Kagome listened as Rin walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Inuyasha took his hand off of Kagome's mouth and laughed.

"Wow, that was close…"

"Yeah."

They both sighed in relief. Kagome reached for the door but was caught by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha she left, we can leave right?"

Kagome looked up at him and meet his desire filled eyes.

"What's the rush…"

**SHOUT OUTS: **(look for ur name)

SummerNightsxxx- You really like getting shout-outs don't you? Well im glad cause I like giving them 2 you. I read that you're stopping your story cause you lack inspiration. I was sad to hear (cause I really like it) but I understand. If I hadn't gotten so many reviews for this story I would have given up already.

Helsinki Demon- hehe. I personally like the director. Why? I have no idea…I guess I just like jerks. But I love that ur penname has demon in it, demons r kewl (not as kewl as angles)

foodnetworkstar- I read your story and me likey. Its great how incredibly sweet Inuyasha is. This is like my first cliff, it was small but I still like it. So I wrote another one for this chapter. Wat u think of it??

fluffyluver666- im guessing with my extensive knowledge of pennames that ur a sesshy fan, am I right:D

inuyasha-narutolover- oh yea I always wanted 2 hook someone. I'm now an official drug.

ladynati-a.k.a-sesshyluver- lol. He's a real but what else do u expect from a director?

joseph-dreamer- New update for you! I think this chapter's even longer. I don't know if I can keep up making them so long though. I'll try but no promises.

hyper-active-anime-grl- YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THAT COMMENT MADE ME! That's one of the best compliments you can give to me. When I wrote this I was so worried that I couldn't write good cause I've never written a story b4. So thank you, you give me confidence

Anonymous Obsession- he is yummy indeed. You getting hungry or is that just me?? Do you mean the remix with jay-z?

luvatMidnight- thanks, im glad you LOVE it

**JESSICA** - Hey! Hey! Im glad your back, did u go 2 the beach or something? In about a months I'm gonna go 2 the beach for a few weeks (yea u guys r gonna have 2 wait till I get back for an update, sry). You should feel loved! You are!! LOL inuyasha's friend, it wasn't exactly "little" though lol


	7. Ecstasy: A girl's best friend

XXXXX Chapter 7 XXXXX 

_Ecstasy: A girl's best friend _

Title: Anonymous

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha but for all the work I put in for fanfics, I should get a piece…please??

**A lot of description but pretty good, I think. **

**Besides this story I'm working on my second fanfic, so it's taking me longer to update. Go check it out if you want, I like it better than this story and I'm only on chapter 1. **

They both sighed in relief. Kagome reached for the door but was caught by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha she left, we can leave right?"

Kagome looked up at him and meet his desire filled eyes.

"What's the rush…"

Inuyasha moved his hands from her hand and slowly put them around her waist.

Poor Kagome was in utter shock. How could she do this, she didn't want him- right? Her tiny hand tried to make its way to the doorknob again.

Inuyasha moved his head closer to hers, not even aware of where her hand was.

The handle was in her hands now; all she had to do was turn it. So why couldn't she?? She wanted to leave this room… but wanted to stay there even more. _'I do like him don't I? Damn. Leave it to me to fall for a compete jerk.' _Every moment went by slowly in her mind as he came closer. _What the hell Kagome!? Have some fun!' _(thank u foodnetworkstar for that term)

Her heart raced as she prepared for possibly the best kiss of her life. Her fists tightened, including the hand on the doorknob. Her hands twisted back in forth, and so did the doorknob.

_'Just a little farther Inuyasha'_ she gave one accidental last heave on the handle.

**WHAAAM **(I hope that's the right word to use)

**(DON'T WORRY IT'LL HAPPEN… MAYBE EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER?? KEEP READIN)**

Both teens came tumbling out of the closet. Kagome came out first and landed harshly on her back. Inuyasha came right after her but landed on something much softer (we all know what im talking about). He picked up his head in pain. He used his other hand to lift him slightly up from Kagome.

She arched her back at the pain pouring from her back. Who knew marble could be so painful? Kagome hoisted herself up onto her elbows.

"Damn it! What the fuck?" the angry hanyou yelled. Apparently he hadn't figured out the situation yet.

Kagome looked up and realized that Inuyasha was on top of her and _very_ close.

"Fuck, what the hell did you do?"

"I-I-I might have accidentally o-o-opened the door." She said innocently.

"Accidentally?! How do you accident-" he stopped mid sentence at the notice of their positions.

He grinned "It's alright, I like these where we're at now better."

Kagome opened her eyes in disbelief_. 'What a guy!'_

She carefully slipped out as fast as possible from under the hanyou. He grunted, why did she all of a sudden want to leave?

"I was just kidding, don't flatter yourself." He sat himself up and questioned her, "Where are you going now?"

"_We're_ going to find Rin."

"Why? She's just gonna run here fucking mouth and complain."

"The faster we leave, the faster it'll be over with. So get up!"

Inuyasha groaned but still stood up and followed after Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as expected, Rin took what seemed like hours to yell at the two. Every second she seemed to get louder, as if realizing over and over again that she was mad. Eventually it died down to just clinched teeth and threats. The whole time Kagome stared at her feet or took an awkward glance towards the guy next to her. Both of his hands were together and put behind his head. An occasional "Feh" or "Keh" escaped his lips when Rin would comment on his 'horrible' behavior. The look of sadness and embarrassment that was plastered across Kagome's face didn't show in the slightest bit on the hanyou's. If anything, he looked- bored, this obviously wasn't new to him. _'I wonder what he's thinking'_ Kagome thought.

After the bashing, everyone headed out to shoot the scene. Kagome and Inuyasha had barely any time to get ready since they were so late. The set up was in the backyard of the mansion, well if you would consider the beach behind that house a _backyard_. Already dozens of extras were along the waters edges.

The girls danced along side the extras as the band pretended to sing to the song on a stage set up especially for them **(we all know that in real life a stage wouldn't be sitting on the sand by a beach, but music videos aren't that realistic are they?)**

The whole thing only took a couple hours, and soon all 7 teens were on their way out of the mansion. Ayame and Kouga separated and stood by each other in front of the group. Sango and Miroku were behind them, and the left out misfits (Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou) hung low in the back. The front two groups chatted until Miroku sent an unguided hand down Sango's back…

"PERVERT!"

**SMAAACK**

Kagome looked amazed at how strong her friend was! Miroku was on the ground with a large red mark across his face; poor guy was unconscious. Kagome walked up to Sango, making sure to step over him. Inuyasha stopped and looked down at the lifeless body.

"I think he's dead!" he announced to the group. "I'll make sure!" Inuyasha drew back his foot and sent it colliding with Miroku's head.

"OOWW!" His lavender eyes flew open with shook.

"Nope! False alarm!" the hanyou continued walking.

**-Back with Sango and Kagome by the front of the line-**

"Sango what was that all about?"

"The hentai grabbed my butt!"

"Oh…so that's why you knocked him out?"

"Yeah that's why!"

"But didn't your last boyfriend-"

"It's completely different!" She started to blush slightly.

"Whatever you say…"

"Hey I have a GREAT idea!" everyone stopped as the tiny girl turned around to face the group.

"What is it Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"LET'S PARTY!"

All the guys looked at her in confusion, "huh?"

"Sounds good to me." Sango replied.

"Why not?" muttered Kagome.

Without waiting for the guys to reply again, Ayame had settled it- "Then we're going! And taking MY CAR!"

They were outside by now so she ran to her car.

The boys looked at the two remaining girls questionably.

"Well let's go!" Sango said.

Kagome stepped in, "Yeah, I'll go tell the chauffeurs so we can leave."

"Wait the squirt can't go, he's like 5."

"I am not 5 Inuyasha, I'm 14!"

"Whatever, you can't go."

"But, but-"

"He's right," the actress cut it, "come on, we can get a driver to take you home."

"Aww, you guys are no fun!" He pouted but still followed after Kagome.

A few minutes later Kagome returned and joined the gang in the car. She sat with Inuyasha in the back.

"So where we goin?" Kagome yelled to the group.

"A house party!"

"A night club!"

"A strip club!"

PERVERT!!

HENTAI!!

**SSLLAAPP**

"Let's go to Hojo's new club." Kagome suggested.

"Good one Kags! It's not even that far away!"

They arrived at a huge black building a couple minutes later. It was three stories high and had a huge red dragon painted on one of the sides. It didn't look like much but the line to get in went around the corner.

One of the bouncers instantly recognized the car and came up to get the keys.** (sort of like valley parking you know) **

She handed them over and yelled to the group, "Everyone out!"

They all pilled out of the car. The girls began to run to escape possible paparazzi lenses but stopped when they saw the boys walk casually. After a bit of dragging and the guys complaining, they finally made it in.

"Welcome to The Red Dragon boys!" announced Sango.

Suddenly the loud music exploded into the painfully sensitive ears of Inuyasha and Kouga. They had been to clubs before, but the music here was insane. All three guys looked around at the massive club. It was dark with vibrant lights flying all across the floor. At least a couple hundred people were flinging their bodies around towards each other. Inuyasha and Kouga's sensitive nose could easily smell their sweat and arousal. Looking up, you could see the other two floors that overlooked the lower level.

Getting bored by them just staring, the girls pulled their victims to a nearby elevator before they had a chance to take another look.

**DDIINNGG (damn my sound affects are 2 die for :D)**

The group clattered out of the elevator and onto the second floor. It was a little bigger than a normal sized room and had a high railing that looked over the partying downstairs. It was obvious that this was just one of the many rooms on this floor. It was dark like the rest of the club with red walls. Three huge couches were spread across the room. To the right of the elevator stood a built in mini bar. The music from below was still loud, but not near as bad.

"You like?" Kagome asked the members of the band.

Miroku and Kouga flew past her and sprinted towards the alcohol at the bar. Ayame and Sango didn't have a choice but to follow the duo.

"Guess that's a yes..."

"Hey how old are all of you?" Asked the hanyou beside her. She looked up at him, surprised by the sudden curiosity.

"Uhh Ayame and me are both 17, and Sango's 18. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you guys kinda young to be drinking?"

She surprisingly took offense; _'This guy has no right to talk! He's gotta be like the same age!' _

"Well how old are YOU?" she asked matter-of-factly. This had to get him to shut up.

"21"

"Oh..." she looked down at her feet. _'How do I always manage to make a fool of myself?' _

Inuyasha looked down at the embarrassed girl and smirked; she was really just like a kid.

"Well not to ruin you're moment of stupidity, but I'm gonna get a drink."

To say that he got a drink was an understatement. Kagome watched as her co-star grabbed two bottles of the hardest liquor available and walk towards the couch in the back.

Kouga and Ayame were staring out over the railing to the partying under them. Miroku was also watching and observing the women. Sango walked towards the actress while digging in her pocket. Kagome saw as her friends pulled out a bag with white pills from her jacket.

Kagome looked between the bag and Sango questionably. By now they were standing next to each other.

"What's that's?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"It's called ecstasy." Sango pulled a couple of them out so they could both look.

"What does it do?"

"I think it makes you relax and party more."

"You gonna try it?"

"If you do."

The girls looked at each other one more time before Sango handed them each a pill.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." They held the pills to their face and leaned their heads back. The drug stock to the edge of their tongue as it was swallowed down slowly. The two glanced at each other with disgusted face. It really didn't taste that good.

Ayame saw the display and made her way towards them.

"What are you guys doing?"

Sango looked up at her and replied, "Just taking something to help us relax, want some?"

"Relax?" Ayame grinned, "sure."

She followed suit of the others and quickly swallowed it.

"Alright enough already…" Sango yelled, "Let's Dance!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-30 minutes-**

Kagome felt the rush of blood through her body. It was normal after dancing so long; but strangely if felt different. Every once in a while she would catch Inuyasha still sitting on the couch- drinking. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to them.

_'That jerk, I don't get him. First he tries to make a move on me, then he explains how irresponsible I am, now he won't even look my way.' _

Sango and her were dancing on the railing, almost hanging on for dear life. The people on the lower level weren't even aware that two celebrities were dancing directly over them.

Somehow Ayame had escaped them and cornered Kouga somewhere in the dark room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-45 minutes-**

(Yes, two teenage girls can dance for 45 min straight; I've gone a lot longer than that)

The music was pouring into her ears. So much that it was slightly painful. A heated sensation started at her head but made its way down her body. Her neck burned, then her chest, her stomach, and further down. **(hint, hint)**

She could feel the burning turn into passion in her lower area. _'Where's all this coming from?' _she thought._ 'I haven't had anything to drink so that can't be why. Wait- I haven't had anything to drink! Maybe if I drink something I'll be back to normal!'_

The teen squinted her eyes around the nearly pitch black room. Ayame and Kouga were at the bar. They were leaning against the bar…making out! _What the hell is going on? There's Ayame… where's Sango?!"_

She looked around and saw Sango sitting next to Miroku. She was flirting- no big surprise there. But his hands were all over her and she acted like she didn't even care.

_'What is up with everyone?? I really need a drink." _The only alcohol left was being heavily consumed by the hanyou in the back of the room. _'Damn it that guy! I don't care what he says, I'm getting that bottle!' _Stumbling along the way, Kagome made her way towards him and snatched the bottle from his grasps.

"What the fuck do you think your doing women!" The teen swung herself down next to him on the couch and chugged it.

"Whatever the hell I want!" she replied defiantly. The brief second she took the bottle from her face, Inuyasha grabbed it back.

"Hey give it back you jerk!" He swung it around as she chased it around pathetically while still on the couch. Kagome got dangerously close to obtaining it so the hanyou pushed her back a little. That little touch was enough to send electricity through her body. The original burning had increased by an extreme amount. Her lower area screamed for attention. The felling of desire was radiating off every ounce of her body. She wanted to be touched by Inuyasha; she wanted to release the sudden sexual furry building up- WAIT!

Kagome thought about the sudden X-rated thoughts, _'He barely touched me and I WANT him more than ever! What the fuck is going on!' _The raven-haired girl jerked back from his touch.

Inuyasha could easily smell the sudden arousal from the girl next to him. One touch from him and the want from her was astounding. _'She wants me so bad right now, I could probably rip off her clothes and take her, and she wouldn't complain.'_

He thought back to when he overheard the girls taking the pills _. 'They had no idea what that drug would do and the dumb witches took it anyways. That's probably why they're all horny as fuck.'_

He stared down at the young girl and wondered if it was the right time to take advantage.

"Why are you looking at me?" She peered up to meet him amber orbs.

His arm smoothly slipped around her shoulders. "I'll make you a deal _Kags._"

"A deal? What kind? Oh and only my friends can call me that."

"I think me and you are gonna be a lot more than friends by the time **this** is over."

"**This**?"

"The little deal of ours. I'll not only let you have the rest of this," he handed her the bottle," but I'll also go through all the trouble of running downstairs and getting all the alcohol they have."

"And who would be buying?"

"Me of course."

"What would you want in return?" _'Jeez it better not be something perverted' _she thought.

"Nothing much… just 5 minutes with you."

"Aren't you with me now?"

The hanyou came in close to whisper to the still aroused teen,"Yeah but I want 5 minutes to do _whatever_ I want."

The suggestive manner in his voice caught her off guard, "Why would I let you do that?! You're gonna rape me!"

"In five minutes?" he laughed, " when I fuck you its gonna last a lot longer than that. And it's not rape if you want it too."

"Who says I want it?"

"I could smell you're horniness a mile away."

Kagome gawked at him. It was disgusting, but true.

"You're gross."

"So do we have a deal?"

"… 1 minute."

"4."

"2"

"4"

"2!"

"Fine, 2! But it's not gonna matter cause you won't want me to stop."

"We'll see about that."

**I NEED YOUR HELP!!**

**I'm going to write in a song during the '2 minutes' to make their experience even better, But I don't know which song to use, so can you tell me which songs would be better: **

**1.** **Heart-shaped box **by Nirvana

**2.** **Ooh **by Natalie (it's a 'get it on' song)

**3.** **All because of you **by Ne-Yo (why not)

**4.** Any other suggestions

Remember that however intimate the song sounds will determine how far they go.

**I was gonna write what happened in the '2 minutes', but I ran out of time. Sorry but my life is getting super packed. I'm trying to get into this really good school so I need to take a test tomorrow. YIKES!! Are 90 reviews too much to ask for? Maybe more??? **

**Sorry but I have no time to write my shout-outs, but I WILL answers your questions and reply in the next chapter. I might make a chapter just from your reviews from last chapter. **

**In the next chapter I'll get into what exactly happened between the other couples.**


	8. Important

**Authors note:**

So I'm going on vacation in a couple weeks. I tried to write the next chapter so I could update before I leave, but I really didn't wanna rush and put out another crappy chapter like the last one. Plus I'm really busy working on my second fanfiic. I'll be gone for about 1 ½ months but it will take me a little longer to update since I need to spend a couple weeks doing make up work at my new school. (The school I took the test for last week, I got in!). **Read the other Authors Note at the end. **

**Shout outs and answers to questions for CHAPTER 6:**

gemfire852- Where did I get this idea? Well I read a lot of Inuyasha/Hollywood fanfics and I kept thinking _'this could be so much better.'_ So instead of trying to change other people's stories, I decided to make my own. But so far this story isn't turning out quite as good as hoped.  Oh well. I have too many readers to quit now.

reanabff-I'm really working on making longer chapters. Thanks for the advice and review!

hyper-active-anime-grl- Lol, snooping is great. Wait- did I say that out loud? Ssh, don't tell anyone.

Sienna-shirou- THANK YOU! I love it when people like how I write (it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside). Oh and im trying to put more SangoXMiroku action.

Jessica- YAY!!! The special ness is overwhelming inside of me. I got your might time and energy! Just as promised, I'm leaving for a while. :(

twlight122- Goodness gracious women, why must you insist on calling me by my real name in public? Lol.

luvatMidnight- smiles from ear to ear HEAR THAT WORLD, I'M COOL!!!!!! Hehe. Success. Other anime stories? Huge Naruto fan, im in love with NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!!! Is it just me or did they all get hotter during the time lapse? I even considered doing a Naruto Shippuden fanfic. I have a whole story worked out in my brain. But I also watch/read Samurai Champloo, Fruits Basket, and Full Metal Alchemist. What about you??

Stephanie- Yaymi? Please enlighten me, the word sounds awesome. Thanks for the review.

(Thank you to everyone else who reviewed this chapter: SummerNightsxxx, Music of the Darkness, kumikonhan, Lady Nati-a.k.a-Sesshy Luve..., joseph-dreamer, foodnetworkstar, mysterygurl13, and Megu-chan)

**Shout outs and answers to questions for CHAPTER 7:**

SummerNightsxxx- You have a naughty little mind don't you? You must have seen the music video for it.

dogdemongurl45- I've had the lyrics for Over my Head since the first day it came out. : )

whocares- Thank you so much. Although I do think my stories getting pretty lame.

It is I- THE NINJA- Drama? Usually not my thing but I think your right. It sure seems to be building up.

inuyasha-freak00- Well I updated, but not with a real chapter.

fluffyluver666- LMAO. Smack That, imagine what would happen during that song!

XxX-ew-no-XxX- Thanks for the love. Well I didn't get 90 reviews but 86 is pretty close, right? Right? Right? Right? Sorry am I getting annoying?

foodnetworkstar- OMG! How could you have never have heard of Nirvana!!! That's ok, but you're missing out…so what do you listen to?

blackr0s3- No it's not based on that, but I do love that song!

kagome1995- Heart shaped box, what an amazing song. Your vote had been…tallied…(that came out really weird)

Lady Nati-a.k.a-Sesshy Luve...- Lol that _is_ really OOC, sorry. But I'm just trying to make it Hollywood I guess, you know with all the stars OD-ing.

joseph-dreamer- YAY! Your like me, Nirvana is one of my all time favorites. Thanks for the constant reviewing, means a lot.

schellin- Thank you! As a fellow writer you should know how much a compliment that is.

inu luver 4ever- Calm down, lol, take a breather. I would get hyper with you but I'm _way _too tired. Im glad you feel so strongly about my story. Reviewers like you keep me going.

hyper-active-anime-grl- Actually 2 minutes, well you'll have to see when I update. Thanks for the vote and review hyper girl!!!

mysterygurl13- You're the third person to vote for that! Sorry that you have to wait a while…. frowns

**MOST IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**So far the song "Ooh" by Natalie is winning. Nirvana is in second place. You can still vote if you haven't already. You got a month and a half.**

**If you're bored and want to read something else, take a look at my second fanfic, ****The trouble with teenagers and streetcars****. Funny title, lots of fluffiness. I can actually say I love it, sometimes. **


	9. Conscience Decisions

**XXXXX Chapter 8 XXXXX**

**Conscience Decisions**

Title: Anonymous

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. I give up. Promise.

Ok, **Heart-Shaped box** won by Nirvana.

I know you guys had to wait painfully long for this chapter. I'm really sorry.

**Me + Life ****Hectic**

Hopefully the fluff in this chapter will sort of make up for it.

Many of you were wondering why Kagome took drugs. Alas, some of it gets answered in this chapter. I actually do have a plan for this story…I think…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Inuyasha smirked at how easily convincible the teenage actress was. He kept his arm over her as he watched Kagome's head tilted and the alcohol spilled into her tiny mouth. The fact that such a young and 'bright' actress could be so unusual sparked his interest.

Kagome Higurashi was certainly different.

In the distance the music changed to a lower beat song. It's softened drumbeats settled across all dance floors and rang beautifully in Kagome's ears.Her body slowly began to rotate to the intoxicating music. Inuyasha found her seductive movements too hard to resist. After all, she had given him permission right?

_**She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart Shaped box, for weeks **_

He took her arm lightly and pulled her onto his awaiting lap. She muffled out a slight squeak at his sudden movements. Being so close to him _and _straddling him made her nervous and excited at the same time.

_**Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice **_

"Who said I ever stopped not liking you _Mr. Takashi._" She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully with one hand. The other was currently holding the bottle.

_**hey  
wait  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

Kagome tried to retract her hand, but Inuyasha caught her wrist before she had a chance. Her eyes widened when he took hold. "Inuyasha…"

_**...your advice**_

The bottle slipped through the petite hands of Kagome. It collided with the rug underneath and made nearly no sound. The glass didn't shatter, but the remaining liquid from inside came pouring out. The dark substance spread like wildfire across the expensive rug. Its fall wasn't even noticed by Kagome. She was already lost in her own world with Inuyasha.

_**Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet**__**  
**__**Cut myself on Angel Hair and baby's breath**_

His lips pushed onto Kagome's lustfully. Her expression changed from playful to shocked. She knew what he had wanted, but it was still sudden. Emotions rushed though her faster than she could counter them.

_**Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back **_

_**Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice **_

Inuyasha's mouth pushed farther into Kagome's. He noticed her hands pushing against him, and in response he only deepened the kiss. She gasped in surprise.

_**hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice **_

Kagome felt his tongue slip into her mouth when she gasped. It was warm and dominant.

_**Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice **_

She had been kissed before- but always for the cameras, and never deeply. For the first time Kagome didn't know what to do.

_**...Your advice**_

Inuyasha coaxed her mouth with his tongue. Every inch of her inner walls was explored. She felt small and confused again at what to do.

The guitar melodies played through the nightclub. Kagome began to loosen up a bit, and slowly started enjoying it. Inuyasha held onto the flesh of her hips and pushed them against the bulge in his jeans.

_**She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks **_

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. The teenager had talked about them, heard about them, and even saw one, but never _felt _one.

_**Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

Kagome's hands gripped onto Inuyasha's shoulders. Her nails dug in deeper and deeper with every grind between the two.

_**hey!  
wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice **_

Their hypnotic movements send Kagome over the edge. And she wanted more. Her hands came free from Inuyasha's shoulders and instead went for his shirt. She was aiming for his buttons, to pull them off.

_**Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice **_

_'What is she doing?!' _Inuyasha thought. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but it was unexpected. He thought he'd just tease her a little, not start taking off clothes.

"Kagome." He pushed her hands away a little.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was seductive with excitement.

She wanted him, he wanted her, so what was the problem? _She doesn't know what going on. _Great. What a time for a conscience to kick in.

_**Your advice  
Your advice  
Your advice**_

_'I can't do this'_

He slide her off of his lap and into the seat next to him. She looked confused but had no choice but to let him do it. There was too much on her mind to protest anyways. _Damn._ He thought, _Why do I care if I take advantage of her or not? It doesn't matter. Right? Damn, _he thought again, _I'm getting too soft. _Kagome was about to ask what the problem was, but a feeble voice broke both their thoughts,

"K-Kagome?"

Both of their heads turned simultaneously to the source of the voice. A small figure silhouetted against the dance lights.

"Hojo?"

**XXX**

Hojo lead the halfway-disorientated group towards the back door. That way they had a clear shoot to the car without running into the paparazzi. The whole way Hojo only muttered a few words that were only directed towards Kagome.

The look on his face was mixed with confusion and worry. Kagome was one of his best friends (well his only best friend) since high school. And to see her with three unknown men- even if she was with her friends- made him worry. But Hojo never said anything more. He wasn't the type to speak up, especially to people as intimidating as the band members were.

He said his goodbyes before the group departed. Inuyasha drove because he was the only completely sober one. He asked where he could 'dump' the 'stupid girls off for good' and was greeted with a few yells and hits. But they still gave him directions- well at least Ayame did. She said her house was the closest. So their destination was settled.

When they arrived Inuyasha pushed them out just as quickly as they could open the door. He was just about to drive off when Ayame started to throw a fit…

"Hey! You can't leave with my car!"

"I'm not gonna **keep **it! I'll have a driver bring it back tomorrow."

Ayame's face grew red, "No!"

"Do you really think I'm gonna steal you're lame ass car! I could buy a thousand of these pieces of shit!"

"Then buy one! BUT YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY CAR!"

"Damn it women!" He was in no shape for an argument.

Kouga spoke up, "Give it a rest mutt. We can just stay here for the night. Right Ayame?" He flashed an infamous Kouga grin.

Her attitude drastically changed. "Of course you guys could," she replied cheerfully while **only **looking in Kouga's direction.

"No."

"Come on Inuyasha." Miroku had suddenly popped up from the back seat. "What's one night with the girls gonna do?"

He grinded his teeth. "No! If you want the car that bad then I'll leave it here. But I'm calling a cab or one of our limos."

"You can't do that." Miroku said.

"And why not?"

"For one- if Rin finds out that we took a cab then we're all fired. She'll get too worried. And two- Rin will easily find out that we called for one of our drivers. And we'll be fired for being out so late. Don't you have another scene to shoot tomorrow?"

Inuyasha sighed, damn Rin and his fucking so-called brother Sesshomaru for their strict rules.

"Shit. Fine."

**XXX**

Inuyasha cursed at how he got into this situation. Himself, Miroku, and Kouga were all forced by the girls to sleep in the cold, uncomfortable living room. There were three rooms to Ayame's house, which almost seemed to fit perfectly with the group of six. Except for some reason they all of a sudden got shy. Each girl took a room and left the guys out to find a spot on the cold carpet. There _was _a couch, but only one. Kouga and Miroku fought for it for a while, but Inuyasha didn't care. There was no way he would be forced to sleep on the hard ground all night.

"Fuck this."

He got up and quietly walked upstairs to the closest bedroom.

**XXX**

Kagome woke up a foreign state. What had occurred yesterday, or a few hours ago, or however long ago she pasted out, were a blur to her. Drowsiness hung over her so deeply that it was evident in her half opened eyes. That wasn't abnormal, even the smallest hangover sent her energy levels down a few notches. But the thing that was confusing was the clearness in her mind. With the constant work schedule and parting, it was so hard for her to get a good night sleep anymore.

But the sleep she just woke up from was warm and peaceful. Maybe the hot thing draped over her waist was the reason…what was that anyways? She rubbed her eyes and looked down at it.

It was an arm, a muscular one. Kagome's eyes followed it up to see whose body it was attached to. Her eyes rested on a puddle of silver on the pillow next to her.

Oh. God.

In an instant she recognized it as Inuyasha. His body looked limp but still recognizable. At first she wanted to run and hit him for being so close, but she decided that waking him up would only make the problems worse.

_'What the hell did we do?!' Think! Think! Think Kagome!'_

She thought back to the nightclub; the dancing, white pills, drinks, and…Inuyasha's lap! A red blush spread across her half asleep face. But beside the make out session, nothing came back. _So then how did I get here?_

She tried to sort out any possible details missed. But everything seemed to blank out after her time with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…

She looked at the silver-haired hanyou beside her. For the first time, he looked completely innocent. The rock star image faded and was replaced with the sight of small puppy. Well not a small puppy; more a very large puppy.

As if he could feel her eyes, Inuyasha groaned awake. His eyelids opened up under that cascade of hair. Kagome dived back under the sheets. She didn't want Inuyasha to know she was up, and know she was staring at him.

"You're horrible at pretending to be asleep." He groaned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She stayed lying down as she began to question.

"So…" she gulped, "what exactly happened?"

"Before or after you took drugs?"

Even though she was aware of _that _event of last night, Kagome still took it defensively. She threw the covers of her body. They fell awkwardly over Inuyasha's head.

"Hey, I had no idea what those were!" She practically yelled. The even tint in her cheeks grew red with anger. Her raven-hair flew around and framed her face.

"Whatever."

She calmed down before continuing, "Where are we?"

"In a house."

"Well duh-"she released her anger with a drawn out sigh, "who's house?"

"That crazy redheaded witch."

"Redhead? You mean Ayame? Hey! She is not crazy and is not a _witch._"

"Feh whatever."

"How did we get here?"

"A friendly little homo took us out the back door and to the car."

"I hope you don't mean Hojo." She said threateningly.

"Yep that's it." Kagome rubbed her head.

"Ugh! How can one person be such a jerk?!"

"It's a gift."

Kagome rolled her eyes again before quickly stepping out of the bed.

_'What time is it? What time is it?'_

She stumbled around aimlessly for any form or a phone or watch. _'I could have swore I brought something…' _Her feet hit a few objects which made loud sounds that spread throughout the room.

"Could you be any louder?" Inuyasha smirked.

The teenager turned around and saw Inuyasha with an opened up cell phone. It's numbers and display screen lit up to reveal, what do you know, the time!

7:52

'NO! Oh no, oh no!' Kagome ran to the beddoor and pulled it open. She yelled loudly so everyone in the house could here.

"EVERYBODY GET UP! GET UP!" Inuyasha's ears flattened at the loud noise.

"Would you shut up! Yelling won't help the problem!" He argued.

"You're yelling right now!"

"Cause I'm telling you not to yell!"

"Yelling to tell me not to yell is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Ever heard of TWO WRONGS DON'T MAKE A RIGHT!?"

"EVER HEARD TO SHUT THE HELL UP!?"

"SHUT-UP!" The rest of the group was up and out of their sleeping spots to see the commotion. They weren't really in the mode for an Inuyasha/Kagome fight.

"What's the problem Kagome?" Sango asked.

"We have to be at the set NOW."

Ayame groaned, "Now? I have a crazy headache and can't even see straight. Can't we call in sick?"

"Ayame! What happened to your work ethic?"

"It flew out the door when I got a hangover."

"Well get it back cause we all have to leave." She started heading towards the door.

They all looked at Inuyasha for explanation. "Hey don't look at me. I think she's PMSing."

**XXX**

"What the hell?"

Kagome pulled up to the mansion expecting to see a very pissed of Rin and crew. But something worse hit her eyes- film movers. At least half a dozen trucks were parked everywhere around the house. Dozens of workers pilled in expensive looking camera equipment. All were oblivious to the SUV parked behind them.

Inuyasha stretched out his neck to get a better view. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I-I think they left without us." Kagome stuttered. It only made since. Why else would they suddenly leave? Rin and Sesshomaru had finally given up on them and their bad behavior. They were extremely late, and her and Inuyasha were the only ones there. The other four kept complaining- which only made Kagome even more pissed. Inuyasha had to eventually drag her out forcefully.

_'No, no, no.'_ Not only was her first music video blown, but she had just screwed it up with one of the biggest music producing companies in Japan.

"They can't leave." Inuyasha said in disgust.

"And why not?"

He opened the door. "Because I'm Inuyasha Takashi, that's why." The hanyou stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

Kagome's hands flew up in a defeat. Arrogant bastard. Only he would say something like that. The actress sighed and went off to follow him.

Walking through and around the many people and moving equipment was harder than it looked. Kagome wasn't the most coordinated person in the world after all. It took a while, but eventually she could make out the shapes of Inuyasha and Rin outside the house.

Even from a far distance you could tell that Inuyasha was yelling at Rin. The red on his face matched the color of his shirt. If it was anyone else Kagome would have commented how cute it looked. But this wasn't just anybody. This was the overly arrogant _Inuyasha Takashi_.

She stomped over to them, completely ignoring whatever he had to say. "Rin what's going on?"

"Oi witch I was talking-"

"Shut up Inuyasha!" His ears flattened.

"Let me explain." She purposely looked in the hanyou's direction. He grunted but stayed quiet. "We decided that there was enough footage already taken to wrap up. The only other scene that was gonna be shot was the one between you two in bed."

Kagome sighed with relief inside. After what had happened, she couldn't imagine how uncomfortable an intimate scene would be with him. Even though, she felt a little disappointed.

"So, " Kagome began, "it's over?"

"Not exactly." Rin smiled brightly and pulled out two sets of keys. She handed one to each of the stars.

Kagome held it up with one hand, as did Inuyasha. "What are-"

"The keys to two reserved hotel rooms in New York." Before another question was asked, Rin asked her own. "Ever heard of TRL?"

**XXX (Ayame's house) XXX**

Ayame swallowed the last bit off her cereal slowly. She kept her eyes on the strangely acting Sango sitting directly across from her. The two were sitting in at Ayame's kitchen table. They had moved there right after Inuyasha had left with a flailing Kagome. Ayame assumed that the two girls would be able to have some girl talk about what happened last night- since the boys were out of hearing distance. But the whole time Sango didn't say a word and kept her eyes on anything but her redheaded friend.

It made Ayame nervous. "Sango?" she asked quietly.

The celebrity kept staring into space.

Ayame held her now empty cereal bowl over the table ledge. She let her hand release the bowl. A sharp shattering noise awoke Sango from her daydreaming.

"Ayame!" Sango looked down at the shattered pieces of porcelain surrounding their feet. "Ayame what happened?"

"I don't know you tell me." Sango looked back up at the young girl. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't spoken a word since we woke up. What's wrong?"

A switch of understanding went off in Sango's head. Great. "Well, I Kinda feel…"

Ayame leaned in closer to hear the whisper. "Kinda feel what?"

"Uh, guilty."

Guilty? What? None of it made since to Ayame. "Why do you feel…guilty?"

It was Sango's turn to lean in closer. "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Ayame shook her head eagerly. A secret! YAY!

"You know those white pills we all took?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I feel really guilty about what happened to you and Kagome. I know you took them and started getting really close to the guys. If I never would have gave them to you then none of that would've happened, and I-"

"Sango stop." Ayame cut her off softly. "You didn't know that they would do that to us. You thought they would only relax us, remember?"

Sango laughed slightly and leaned back in her chair. "Well you see, that's why I feel guilty. I kinda…" she scratched the back of her head with a Miroku-like smile, "I kinda knew what they did. It was kinda planned."

Wait. Huh? What? "B-But why? Why would you plan it?"

"Because of Kagome. She likes Inuyasha **a lot **but won't admit to it. So I thought if I gave her a… boost, then she would finally tell him _and_ us how she feels. But I didn't know that it would get out of hand."

Ayame sat back and tried to think. "Huh. But then why did you give some to me?"

"What was I supposed to do, say 'no'? Then it would have been too obvious." Oh…it made since…in a way.

Sango sat nervously while Ayame's face never changed. The sweet from her brow increased. "I'm a horrible person aren't I?!" She held her head in her hands as it suddenly felt like a thousand pounds. In the mist of her sobs a small cracking noise came out.

"Ha ha!" Ayame laughed, "That's great!" The redhead continued to giggle playfully.

"It's not funny! I feel horrible!" Sango nearly shouted. She had just admitted her horrible deed to her and all she did was laugh! Ayame only laughed harder at her reaction.

_"Ugh! I'll show you!" _Sango grabbed the glass that Ayame was using earlier and flung it at her head.

"Ha ha ha- Ah!" Ayame swooped her head under to avoid the flying object. It hit the wall behind her with a sharp crack.

The teenager's mouth hung open when she looked back up. "Y-You just threw a glass at my head!" She pointed accusingly like a 5 year old.

Sango laughed.

"So not funny." Ayame hung her head in defeat. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, if you knew what the drugs did, then why did you take one."

"Mine was a douse." Sango said while still laughing.

"Then how did you still end up all over Miroku?" Sango stopped laughing immediately. Her one bronzed color started to drain from her face.

"I, uh, well. I had a lot to drink."

"I never saw you drink anything…"

Sango started to panic, "Well how would you know how much I drank! You were out of it most of the time!" By now she was raised up from her seat.

Ayame laughed, "Defensive aren't we?"

"But I- Ugh!" The brunette beauty stomped out with all remaining dignity.

_Interesting…_ Ayame thought. _Sango wants Kagome to admit her feelings, yet she can't even admit her own… _

"Oh god, this is turning into some bad fan fiction story."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I wrote a **one-shot**, YAY! I wrote it with you guys in mind. Its pretty basic, everyone plays strip truth or dare and **LEMONS** start to happen. **InuKag** of course, some Sango/Miroku action happenin too wink. It's already out so you can read if you want.

**UPDATES:** So I started school, and the work is ridiculous! I have about 10 tests in a week, which I thought was impossible. I also have to read a 600-page book, but its **Battle Royale**, and its amazing! I might even write a fan fiction off of it. If I ever get the time to… ANYWAYS! I'll work hard to update this and my other stories soon. **I'll keep you posted on when the next chapter is coming out on my bio page. **

So the whole **song** thing, I kept getting ppl that wanted a lot of songs. Some of the ppl didn't leave reviews but told me themselves. So… Nirvana was picked.

_**Next Chapter… **_New York


	10. Chapter 10

So…

I really sorry I haven't updated in years but I thought I was gonna end this story.

I reread it and realized I had a lot of mistakes and OOCness.

BUT! I'm still gonna continue it and hopefully do a better job this time .

I'm writing the sequel that will explained what happened during the timeskip and go on from there.

It should be out some time this week, probably today or tomorrow

It's called **'Renowned'** (yeah it's a weird title)

I hope you guys are excited and wanna keep reading!


End file.
